


Jack

by doctorwhat420



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Challenge: Crack Pairing Celebration, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwhat420/pseuds/doctorwhat420
Summary: Gwen and Ianto bond over their mutual love for Jack.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm sorry.

**Jack**

Gwen Cooper was at work late again. Lately going home to Rhys had felt quite uncomfortable. She knew he would tell her off again for coming when he was already asleep, but she couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. He didn't know about Torchwood, he didn't know about Owen and he didn't know about her feelings for Jack.

At this point did Rhys Williams even know Gwen Cooper?

She sighed and stood up from her desk. She needed a file from the archive room and Ianto was nowhere to be seen. He was usually always in the room, lurking being like a puppy to Jack and fetching this and that for the rest of the team. Gwen hated having to get things by herself, she had no clue of how the classing system worked, Ianto knew everything so it was easier when he was bringing files for her.

Gwen was surprised when arriving in the storage room. Ianto was sitting on the floor, his tie undone, his hair was messy and he had a file in his hands that he was busy reading. She cleared her throat and he looked up.

He blinked, "If you're looking for Jack, he just left." he said. "Weevil hunting... By himself... Again."

Gwen could sense a bit of annoyance in his voice. She was not used to Ianto showing so much emotion, it made her heart ache a bit. She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I came here for a file actually... maybe you could help? You're good with files..."

Ianto put the file he was reading down on the floor and sighed loudly.

"Yes, I'm good with files. What am I not good with..." He stood up and brushed his pants off. At eye level with him, Gwen could see his lips were swollen red, it made her blink in curiosity. Did he hurt himself?

"What were you looking for?" he asked a bit too harshly. As if he noticed his tone, he lowered his eyes and shook his head.

Gwen was very concerned now. She didn't like seeing people upset, she was very empathetic and Ianto seemed angry at something.

"Are you ok?" she put her hand on his shoulder and he didn't push her away. What was she thinking... Of course, he wouldn't push her away, it was Ianto, not Owen...

"I'm fine," he said in what felt like a whisper.

She stared at him, she knew something was wrong and she wanted to know what. Maybe it was her policewoman instincts, maybe it was just her trying to be a good friend. Ianto looked down again.

"I'm fine it's just..."

"Yes?" she insisted wanting to comfort him. She had forgotten all about the file she needed, Ianto was a friend in need, and it was more important than work. Her mind wandered off to Rhys, she was putting work before him, she was being hypocritical.

"It's Jack," said Ianto looking at her to see her reaction.

She took a step back.

"What about him?" she asked worry making her lips tremble.

"I don't want to embarrass you because well... you've got a... well a _thing_ for him but-"

"I don't have a thing for Jack!" she lied then realised who she was talking to. "Um, sorry, continue..."

Ianto sighed and leaned on the wall. He removed his tie and started playing with it, trying to find his words. Gwen could only imagine he had trouble talking about his feelings. She knew something was going on between the two of them. Jack was flirting with him too, the same way he was flirting with her. Maybe Ianto had caught feelings for him too...

"Jack is... well he's been using me for..." he stopped to swallow his saliva. "For sexual services..."

His face turned red and he crouched down to pick up his file, trying to hide it from Gwen. Gwen noticed it, she was also blushing. Jack and Ianto were... shagging. Ok, maybe he went a bit further with Ianto than with her... She felt quite jealous, and she felt disgusting for feeling like that, she had Rhys, hell she even had Owen... Did she need Jack too?

"Oh, it's fine," she said, "I'm sure he's great! He brags about his sexual escapades constantly... It's ok for you boys to have fun!"

She hoped her eyes didn't betray her tone, she had been told her eyes were her mirror of truth. Thankfully Ianto was not looking at her.

"Yeah well I'm tired of it," he said frowning and standing up. "I'm not..." he choked on his words. "I'm not his bloody whore."

Gwen was surprised he swore, she walked up closer to put him at ease.

"Of course you're not, Ianto..." she lied again. She didn't expect Jack to feel anything for Ianto other than lust for his pretty face. It was very sweet of the Welshman to want more than just shagging.

"He just used me, like five minutes ago," he said in a sombre tone. "He came in here, told me to get on my knees and demanded me to suck him off. And I did. Happily! Can you imagine that? I was so happy he came to me... it was fun, it felt nice."

Gwen gasped softly. Ianto's swollen lips, they had just been around Jack? She could feel her heart racing. Was it because of the confession? Was it because she was aroused at the idea of Jack and Ianto getting it on? She didn't know.

"You can stop staring at me now," said Ianto. "Not very polite and quite uncomfortable to be honest."

"Sorry." She smiled nicely at him. "I'm just a bit... shocked, I think. That he would hum... do something like that to..." she swallowed, her eyes drifting to his lips again. "To you..."

"Sure you're 'shocked'?" he snorted. "That's not the feeling I get with you walking slowly towards me with your eyes full of..."

He didn't finish his sentence. Gwen hadn't noticed she had been closing the gap between them, and she hadn't noticed immediately she was kissing him. Ianto tensed up, not kissing her back. Gwen suddenly got her brain back and took a quick step back her hand on her mouth, eyes wide open.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Ianto! I don't know what went through my head! I'm so sorry! And right after you told me you felt used as well... I'm an idiot."

Ianto was flabbergasted. He was also staring at her with his eyes as big as saucers.

"Um, no it's fine." he tried to reassure her, but it only made her panic more. "No, it's fine I swear... I just have that effect on people I guess, hehe." He laughed nervously. "First Jack, then you... Who's next? Owen?"

"I'm so embarrassed..." Gwen didn't know where to look, she didn't want to lose control again, thinking about Ianto and Jack, or Ianto and Owen... It was too much for her...

"Don't be... you have nice lips!" he tried again. "Very soft!"

She licked her lips, she could taste Ianto and what she could only assume was Jack too. It made her heart race again. She wanted to taste it better. She hated herself for it but she wanted more.

"Ianto, I-" she stopped herself and blanked completely, Ianto was removing his belt.

"I know what you want," he said hurriedly. "Come close to me, I have his smell all over me."

She rushed to him and kissed him harshly. This time he kissed her back, shoving his tongue harshly in her mouth, Gwen was not expecting this kind of kiss from a quiet man like Ianto.

"That's how he kisses me," he said his eyes dark and clouded. "And that's how he touches me..."

He grabbed Gwen's arse and pushed her closer to him. She inhaled sharply. He buried her face in his neck and whispered in her ear.

"Can you smell him on me?"

She nodded. Ianto sounded so sad and so lonely, she could hear it clearly. He actually loved Jack. And Jack would never love him back. He knew how Jack acted with him, how he was being brutal during sex and how he was using him. 

And Gwen knew all of that because that's exactly how she felt as Ianto was taking her on the floor of the archive room, as he came in her, muttering Jack's name. She felt used, she felt lonely but she felt good.

It was the closest she had ever been to Jack.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry, but I'd like opinions on this crack ship... I hope I helped making it more believable...


End file.
